killersguildfandomcom-20200215-history
Killers Guild
The Killers Guild is essentially a self governing group/nation that fully controls its own region of Space. History It is unknown when the group initially started but it is likely that is has existed for a relatively long amount of time due to it having full control of its own small region of Space. However what is known is that a person called Heretic established what was essentially his own nation, the Killers Guild and that he has alot of trusted Commanders by his side. Alot more about this group is still to be revealed. Government The only thing known about KG Governance is that it is a Totalitiarian and Authoritarian Government headed by Heretic, and below him the Commanders Council which deals with the day and day running of the KG Military and the Peasants Council which runs the day to day aspects of the KG's Civilian population, but both ultimately answer to Heretic. So KG Governance is very similar to that of the FDRP Killers Guild Military Branches The KG military has Three branches: The Army, which is the land division of the KG military also has a special forces unit The Stormtroopers, the Navy, which is the Space element and awesome has its own Space Marine Corps and the Military Police which is basically the Police Force of the KG but also acts as a Homeguard aswell as land division of the KG in times of War. The Army The KG Army is made up of the KG Troopers, the basic Army grunt which perform the land operations. As of now it is estimated that the size of the Army ranges at about 8 million to 12 million in order to patrol and secure the KG's borders. They have many vehicles, ranging from the Light Randrover to the Heavy Trooper transport and heavy Tanks. Stormtroopers The Special Forces element, The Stormtroopers performs covert operations and are hand picked from a select few who volunteer to attempt the training, a regular Trooper has to aleast performed 4 years of active duty to go through the Stormtroopers tests. The Navy The Space branch of the KG military. It contains approximately 2000 spacecraft, all FTL capable ranging from the Patrol Class to the Dreadnought Class. It is believed that there is about several thousand members of the KG Navy Space Marine Corp The Space Marines act as the Ships security and specialize in ship boarding and close combat aboard Ships. It is believed that there is approximately several thousand SMC members Military Police Due to the Killers Guild being very militarised the Police are also apart of the military and also carry out military and combat roles similar to their Army counterparts, however their main duty is to Police the Civilians and enforce KG law, during times of unrest and War they act as a fellow land division to help the KG Troopers in combat or possibly other situations. There is a estimated 30 million Military Police Officers, ranging from Constables to specialised members giving a huge boost to the KG's military size and capabilities. Relations United Tribes of Keldron It is currently unknown if the KG has any diplomatic relations with the UTK, or if they are even aware of each others existance. Tyzone Empire The two groups seem to be aware of each other. But the KG as of yet are not believed to have any official diplomatic relations with the Tyzone Empire United States of Earth As of yet the KG has no diplomatic relations with the USE